Aisha/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Rockstarlayla.jpg Season 6 Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png Aisha S6 Trailer.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Aisha Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Aisha Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Aisha S6 Trailer 2.png Season 7 New Look - The Retro Look.jpg New Transformation - Butterflix.png Aisha & Squonk Promo.jpg The Winx Are Back.png The Winx Are Back 2.png The Winx Are Back 3.png The Winx Are Back 12.png Aisha & Squonk S7.png Aisha & Squonk 2.png Aisha & Squonk 4.png Aisha & Squonk 5.png Aisha & Squonk 6.png Aisha Time Travel.png Time Travel 3.png Time Travel 5.png Time Travel 6.png Time Travel 7.png Time Travel 14.png Aisha & Musa Butterflix S7 Trailer 2.png Aisha & Tecna S7 Trailer 2.png Aisha & Tecna S7 Trailer 4.png |-|Season 2= Series Winx Club - Episode 201 (1).jpg Winx club .png Winx Club - Episode 201 (9).jpg WCEp202 (1).jpg WCEp202 (3).jpg WCEp203 (3).jpg 202-mistake-aisha.png WCEp203 (4).jpg WC Ep205 (6).jpg WC Ep205 (7).jpg WCEp206 (1).png Bloom's sleeves and Tune mist..png Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 4.jpg Palladium - Plasma Sphere (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (1.5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Aisha's shoes on her Winx outfit were shorter than they usually are..png 2x12-MusaLaylaProject.jpg Sound wave 213.png WCEp213 (7).jpg WCEp214 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (1).jpg Aisha, Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (14).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (17).jpg S2E18.3.jpg 223 convergence.png Charmix Convergence.jpg 5a.PNG 6a.PNG 8a.PNG 9a.PNG 15a.PNG 17a.PNG Aisha a.k.a. Layla (Rai).jpg 2 Piffs?.png Layla86869.jpg Laylaandgirldancing.jpg 13a.PNG Laylaskicombo.jpg LaylaKid.PNG Power Bomb.png Power Jazz.png Power Jazz2.png LaylaCamp.jpg Dance113.jpg LaylaDance.jpg PiffPower.JPG LaylaNG2.jpg Solar Burst and Plasma World.png Iridescent Flame.png Specials Aisha (Nick).jpg Winx-4-4.jpg Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Avalon - Nick.jpg Helia, Aisha, Riven - Special 4 (1).jpg Helia, Aisha, Riven - Special 4 (2).jpg Plasma world & solar power.png Plasma world & solar power 2.png Nick Charmix Convergence.jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Specialists, Winx, Concorda, Chatta - Special 4 (1).jpg |-|Season 3= La.jpg Tressa reuniting with Aisha.png Barbatea - Episode 307.jpg Super-Powered Morphix.png Super-Powered Morphix 2.png Morphix Surface.png Morphix Surface 3.png Enchantix plasma 314 2.png Enchantix plasma 314.png Miele, Winx - Ep312 (1).jpg Nova - Episode 319.jpg GL S3 4.png Group attack 317.png Bikee.jpg Rainbow connection.png Water and nature 2.png Convergence musa layla.png Convergence musa layla 2.png Hihihl,.JPG A Part of The Company Of Light.PNG Disco Layla.jpg LaylaDanceStockOne.png Aisha And Her Mother.PNG|Aisha And Her Mother Layla Flora.jpg Layla Unblind.jpg Flondra.jpg Winx-3x25-Convergencia.jpg Layla y Stella Convergencia.jpg Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg Convergencia Magix.png 640px-Convergence attack.jpg Winx Shield.jpg 195410 1356874860077 full.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 7.22.48 PM.png 305 conver.png Conver with water stars.png LaylaRCStock.png Aisha morphix.jpg Plasma Bolt 2.png x21-LayOphFirstD.jpg NabuXLayla.jpeg Ai.png Plasma Magic Bolt.jpg Plasma Magic Bolt - WCEp311 (1).png Plasma Magic Bolt - WCEp311 (2).png Morphix Shiel 323 2.png Aisha & Nabu S3E26 (1).jpg L-N-layla-and-nabu-26858380-120-90.jpg |-|Season 4= Morphix Surfboard.png AishaS4.jpg Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg Aisha, Flora, Stella, Bloom Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Morphix shield.png Enchantix plasma.PNG Morphix wave.png Plasma board.png Morphix tidal wave.png Morphix tidal wave 2.png Morphix tidal wave 3.png Morphix tidal wave 4.png Morphix wave 408.png Plasma world 409.png Plasma wall 410.png Morphix wave 410.png Morphix barrier 410 2.png Morphix barrier 410 3.png Spirit of courage 410.png Spirit of courage 410 2.png Spirit of courage 410 4.png Spirit of courage 411.png Andros hurricane 413.png Episode 415 - Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-54-715.jpg Sibylla.jpg Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg Episode 104 Infobox.jpg Convergencia contra los magos.jpg Convergence 4x18.png Winx Speedix en el bar frutti music.jpg Season 4's hair.jpg Spirit Encourage.PNG Morphix wave 417.png Plasma barrier 418.png Vital beat 419.png Vital beat + pure harmony.png Barrier 421.png Frost bite-6.png Morphix wave 425.png Andros hurricane 525.png Upside-Down and smaller eyes.jpg Ep 20 Layla and Nabu.jpg Winx and guys.jpg 650253.jpg Coralia pushes Aisha.png Plasma Magic Ball.png Plasma magic ball 405.png 3.jpg LaylaLPStock.png Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123545-512-384.jpg Winx Lovix 2.jpg Aisha's_travel_outfit.png Winx Club Magic Convergence.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-08 13-50-04-630.jpg Aisha OMG.jpg Aisha & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg NabuEmbrace.jpeg Aisha & Nabu Kiss S4E11.png Aisha & Nabu Kiss S4E25.png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (1).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (3).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (4).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (5).png Aisha & Nabu S4E11 (6).png Aisha & Nabu S4E13.png Aisha & Nabu S4E13 (1).png Aisha & Nabu S4E23 (1).png Aisha & Nabu S4E23 (2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E23 (3).png Aisha & Nabu S4E23 (4).png Aisha & Nabu S4E24 (1).png Aisha & Nabu S4E24 (2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E25 (2).png Aisha & Nabu S4E25 (3).png Layla-and-Nabu-cynthia-selahblue-cynti19-23757423-500-375.jpg Layla-and-Nabu-cynthia-selahblue-cynti19-23757433-120-90.jpg L-N-layla-and-nabu-26858434-120-90.jpg L-N-layla-and-nabu-26859128-103-120.jpg L-N-layla-and-nabu-26859172-120-89.jpg Nabu-Layla-winx-couples-9258151-120-90.jpg |-|Season 5= 294447 253424374777907 1622890905 n.jpg Underwater breath 501.png The-spill-016.jpg Underwater breath 502.png Morphix staff.png Morphix staff 2.png Morphix staff 3.png Mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png Morphix Waves504.jpg Morphix wave 503 2.png Morphix Waves 2504.jpg Morphix wave 503 3.png Morphix wave 504.png Morphix wave 505.png Andros hurricane 505.png The li10.jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg Morphix staff 506.png Morphix staff 506 2.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-12h54m59s47.png 13th seal 510.png 13th seal 512.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-12h55m41s172.png Screen shot 2012-11-18 at 8.52.47 AM.png Mystic wrap 511 3.png Mystic wrap 513.png Dragon heart + andros hurricane 506.png Andros hurricane 506.png Morphix wave 506.png S5E25cafeteria.png Power swirl 510.png Power swirl 510 2.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-23h50m33s160.png 247949 470788216294669 996384729 n.jpg Morphix net 506.png Morphix shield harmonix.png Season5Aisha.PNG Aisha Band.png Aisha_Harmonix 2.PNG Tecna & Layla Fighting.jpg Tecna & Layla Fighting 2.jpg Volleyball Outfit 3.png 1650.jpg Layla & Tecna.jpg 1920.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-12-11h09m02s105.png Naiad's Attack 519.jpg Morphix Power.jpg Morphix barricade 524.png Neptune's string 517.png Neptune's Sting 519.jpg Neptune's sting 521.png Neptune's sting + percussive hit 522.png Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg 1080.jpg 1090.jpg 1200.jpg Aishapicture.jpg Layla_Fashion_Show.jpeg Wins Fashion 2.jpg Winx s5 new outfits.png Capture 001 25102012 193952.png Morphix punch 3.png Thrive of sirenix.png 1170.jpeg Harmonix Album.jpg |-|Season 6= Tide of sirenix 601.png Neptune's sting 602.png Neptune's sting 602 2.png Morphix cushion.png Morphix Cushion 624.png Morphix Cushion 624 3.png Naiad's attack 603.png Morphix net 609.png Winxroxy.png S6E11.2.jpg S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.13.jpg M, A &F.jpg Capture 006 24062015 130521 988.png Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png Nex 6x07 2.jpg Capture 001 24062015 172902 020.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h58m51s189.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h47m44s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png IMG 2532.PNG IMG 2467.PNG IMG 2468.PNG Nexaishas6.jpg 3bFbjyADSwM.jpg A, T & F.jpg T & A.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg Lenugia 12.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png IuO2AA7umpM.jpg w8nRxX20KS8.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36476125-960-539.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36478302-688-384.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900 2.jpg 8ZVAd7lpL-Q.jpg T7hCpMp3Y08.jpg 7Hif6WH1UGI.jpg H8AQBrWy-Vk.jpg h44VF-Fs14I.jpg AlmABAso68Y.jpg 0LEhdTGJzVw.jpg EtLt6MQEwoM.jpg 9XIpPBbX-PQ.jpg Aisha and Roy.png zenp9Yn8vPk.jpg kg1quVt0WxI.jpg DFQSo0p-f54.jpg ID_a8JjngVs.jpg 601 sirenix convergence.png 3bFbjyADSwM.jpg 991wcZky-U8.jpg Winxclubwithdaphne.jpg G5d68pdwLdU.jpg Eo8Ktlf8JvA.jpg --7Sc9PLk6c.jpg |-|Season 7= Aisha Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png Fairy Animals S07E14 (2).png Winx S07E20 (2).png Winx S07E20 (5).png 1 1.jpg 3 1.jpg 14 1.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Aisha & Squonk In Prehistoric Magix.jpg Squonk Crying.jpg The Retro Look.jpg Love Is All Around S07E01 (2).png Love Is All Around S07E01.png Aisha Tynix & Squonk S07E15.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png Aisha Beach S07E16.png Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Pure enchanted morphix.png Winx Club 3D convergence.jpg |-|Magical Adventure= Aisha & Nabu - Magical Adventure (1).jpg Plasma Board.png Plasma board 2.png Morphix Blast.jpg Morphix blast 2.png Andros hurricane.png NabuMA.png Winx Club Couples - Magical Adventure.jpg |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Movie pic.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg 211747 1399188415287 full.png Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg Movie 3 convergence.png The Winx in Gardenia..jpg The end.jpg Comics |-|Covers= Season 2 Love for Layla.png Season 3 Mission To Andros.png Season 4 Coming soon... Season 5 Coming soon... Season 6 Coming soon... Season 7 Coming soon... World of Winx Coming soon... |-|Season 2= LfL p1.png|The Winx getting ready. LfL p18.png|A poster of Jordan? Love for Layla - Amore's Spell.PNG|You can't wait to meet hiiiiiiimmmmm! LfL p20.png|The Winx meet up for breakfast. LfL p41.png|Priscilla(Marzia) finds Jordan with Aisha and Isabel(Alice). |-|Season 3= Pirate Island p40.png|Aisha and Nabu kiss in Pirate Island. Roxy Seventh Fairy p23.png|Roxy recounting Nabu's sacrifice in Roxy the Seventh Fairy. |-|Season 4= Coming soon... |-|Season 5= Coming soon... |-|Season 6= Coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming soon... |-|World of Winx= Coming soon... Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Aisha